


The Warrior's Wedge

by NumberA



Category: Claymore
Genre: Doujinshi, Externally hosted, Gen, Scanlation, translated and distributed with author permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberA/pseuds/NumberA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 14 chapter Claymore doujinshi by Jojo Lii (not me I'm just the scanlator ^^) about Hysteria, Rosemary, and Alexandra - a participant in the soul-link experiments - and how their lives intertwine with Teresa's rise from trainee to No. 1. The art and story get progressively better as the story progresses and the last two chapters are wall-to-wall Teresa kicking major Awakened butt and being all wise and awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warrior's Wedge

**Author's Note:**

> Clicking on the page below should redirect you to Batoto where this doujinshi is hosted. If it doesn't work, click here: <https://bato.to/reader#989013421cfc4b38_1>. If readers aren't for you, download links for each chapter can be found here: <http://mibscanlations.blogspot.com/2015/05/wedge-download-links.html>. Enjoy :)

  
[ ](https://bato.to/reader#989013421cfc4b38_2)  



End file.
